


Chapter 1

by machine_of_a_dream



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_of_a_dream/pseuds/machine_of_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find yourself in a unfamiliar time and place. After some wandering, you run into Roger Taylor, who is hanging up posters advertising the first Queen concert. Story follows you, Roger, and the early days of Queen. Roger X Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1

RRRRING! The morning call of an alarm clock yanks you out of sleep, and into consciousness. Unwilling to get up, you toss and turn, covering your head with pillows, in an attempt to block out the noise. However, your attempts have been in vain. The alarm continues to pierce air. Foiled, you go to turn off and return the room to its original state. Instead, your hand misses and sends the clock flying off the table. Groaning in annoyance, you prop yourself up and glare at the clock, willing it to turn off by itself. The clock defies you, continuing to ring. Sighing, you drag yourself out of bed and grab the offender. As the room is restored to peace, relief floods your mind.

Suddenly, your half-asleep brain registers something. It’s your body. It’s still yours, but different. It looks older, more mature. You stumble over to a mirror hanging on the wall. Staring back at you is the face of somebody that has just entered adulthood. You try to guess the age. 19? 20? 21? Overwhelmed, you back away from the mirror. In the process, you trip and fall backwards, knocking the breath out of your body. Staring up at the ceiling, trying to recover, you notice that your surroundings are unfamiliar. You scramble off the floor, and survey the room.

The first thing you notice is the size. It’s a tiny space, just large enough for one person to reside. The majority is taken up by the bed. To the right of it sits a small wooden table, on which the alarm clock previously stood. In the far corner of the room, there is a desk. It is cluttered with papers, books, cups, and what looks like a half-eaten meal. Directly across from the bed is a closet. The doors are flung wide open, exposing the contents. Inside, there are worn-out bellbottom jeans, halter tops, and peasant shirts. The floor is strewn with textbooks and notepads.

You search the room for half an hour, trying to figure out your whereabouts. The only things that come out of the search are that the year is 1971, and that you are a college student. Deciding that anything else useful will probably be outside, you change into some of the clothes from the closet and ready yourself with the supplies found around the room. When your hand touches the door handle, you take a deep breath. Opening the door, you walk out to a warm summer’s day.

You go where your feet take you, wandering around campus. You pass other student, chattering on their way to class. From listening to their voices, you determine that you are somewhere in England. After a while, you determine that you are currently at the College for Estate Management. The name sparks something in the back of your mind, but you can’t quite put your finger on it. You comb your memory, trying to figure out why the name sounds familiar. Not paying attention to where you are going, you accidentally bump into a girl with long blond hair, who is occupied with putting up a poster. You snap back to present day, and immediately start apologizing. “Oh my God! Are you alright? I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and-“ You cut off your sentence as you take in facts about who is standing in front of you. 1) The person previously thought to be a girl was, in fact, a man. 2) You recognized his face. 3) The reason why you recognized his face was that you’ve seen countless pictures of him, as he was part of your favorite band. “No it’s alright. Happens to us all. Are you okay?” Roger Meddows Taylor replied.


End file.
